HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS MY VERSION OF SEASON 2
by justlovewriting
Summary: This is my first fanfiction it will start off on the private jet were season 1 left off i hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ,i love hollywood heights and script writing so i decided to do my version of how i would like season 2 of hollywood heights to be . i hope you like it :)**

[lets go back to the plane scene on the last episode ]

**-PRIVATE JET -**

On the plane there was already Max , Nora , Jake and Kelly

Jake and Kelly were listening to a CD that Leah gave them and they were liking it

Nora and Max were lost in their own conversation when Loren and Eddie came in and Eddie taped pops shoulder

**MAX :** Oh

Jake and Kelly notice them

**JAKE: **There they are ! yeah we almost left without you

[Eddie and Loren grin]

**MAX:** Come on! cut him of some slack

{sarcastically} the guy`s been dead for days hes allowed to be late right ?

[Everyone chuckles]

[Loren takes everything in]

**LOREN {amused}: **This is so nice !

**KELLY:**Well get used to it cause this is how`s it gonna be from now on !

**NORA : **Just because you are on a private jet does`nt mean you get to skip doing the dishes and cleaning your room at home

**LOREN: **I wouldnt dream of it **[laughs]**

**{**Everyone laughs}[ Brenda comes in]

**BRENDA:**Welcome back

**EDDIE: **AW Brenda i told you, you can call me Eddie

[Brenda smiles and walks away]

[jake jumping in]

**JAKE:** Just like old times

[Eddie glares at him]

**EDDIE:**oh no no no ...These are new times

[they do their manly handshake ]

**EDDIE: ...**alright

[Eddie turns to Loren who is lost in her own toughts]

**EDDIE: **Are you ready for this ?

**LOREN: **Are you kidding? ... i`ve never been more ready for anything [smiles]

[Eddie smiles and kisses the back of her hand ]

**EDDIE: **Im so proud of you [while pushing her hair behind her ear]

[loren smiles and they pull each other into a kiss while the plane fly`s away]


	2. Chapter 2

-**PRIVATE JET-**

[Everyone was asleep except for Eddie he was thinking about how he was gonna tell Loren about the kiss that him and Leah shared . He was scared on how she will take it and he was scared to lose her again he was debating if he should tell her or not ...he was lost too deep in his toughts to notice that max was up]

**MAX: **Son what are you thinking about ?

[Eddie jumped]

**MAX: **[Laughs] sorry son didnt mean to scare you

**EDDIE: **oh yeah um its just something on my mind

**MAX: **Something you cant tell your old man about ...everyone else is asleep

**EDDIE: **I know i know [sighs] its that something happend when i was ''dead'' and im wondering if i should tell Loren about it or not cause she might take it the wrong way and pops i cant lose her again

**MAX:**Eddie she loves you theres no way she leave you ,she was so sad when you were`nt here but yet she was so strong for me and kept saying you will come back and indeed you did ...you wont lose her son ...whatever you do Eddie you will work it out

[Eddie sighs in relief hes glad he talked to his dad about this ]

[loren woke up to hear Eddie say]

**EDDIE: **yeah you`re right i will tell her

**LOREN: **Tell me what? [smiles]

[Eddie shocked but still put a smile on his face when he saw how close to him she was ]

**MAX : **well i will leave you two to talk

**LOREN: [**confused turns to Eddie ] talk about what?

[Eddie looks at her worriedly ]

**EDDIE: **Come with me [ he grabs her hand and takes her to the back of the plane and sat down on the floor ]

-**AT THE BACK OF THE PLANE -**

[Loren and Eddie both sitting on the floor ]

**A REALLY CONFUSED LOREN: **Well are you gonna tell me what pops was talking about ? [smiles]

**EDDIE :** Lo i think i really need to tell you this but promise me you wont freak until i finish what i have to say

**LOREN : **Eddie what is it you`re freaking me out

[Eddie chuckles]

**EDDIE : **Loren when i was ''dead'' these two really nice sibling jeremy and leah were taking care of me and kept me in this farm then when joe visited the farm thinking i was there leah decided it was better to move me into a motel..

**LOREN:[**laughs but still confused] why would i freak out to this ?

**EDDIE : **i.. im not finished yet... anyway um when we were at the motel i was talking about you all the time and then all of a sudden leah kissed me ...

[LOREN INTERUPTING]

**LOREN:** [on the verge of tears] what ? you ..you didnt kiss back did you ?

**EDDIE BY NOW CRYING: **no no lo of course not ...you are the only one for me... loren look at me

[loren was still taking it in so she didnt look at him ]

[Eddie cupped lorens face so she would look at him]

**EDDIE : **Loren ... i love you ok? and only you

[loren now smiling from ear to ear she knew she was the one for her and he was the only one for him they were meant to be together]

**[LOREN DIDNT SAY ANYTHING SHE JUST PULLED HIM INTO A KISS FULL OF PASSION]**

[Eddie relieved that she was fine with it did`nt hesitate and kissed her back until they were inturepted by jake]

**Jake :** Eduardo my man ...oh sorry for interrupting

[loren was blushing and eddie just laughed at her shyness]

...but the plane is landing we need you two back in your seats

**EDDIE : **[groaning] yes jake [sighing] we will be right there

[jake nodded and left]

[eddie looked at loren who was still blushing]

lo you`re not mad are you ?

**LOREN: **what? of course not i just got the love of my life back how can i be mad at him! [smiled]

[eddie just chuckled and offered her a hand to help her up and they went back to the front of the plane]

**KELLY : **ok loren are you ready ?

[loren nodded]

**JAKE: **ok so we need to get the crowd pumped so this is how we will get out of the plane

**KELLY**:First Nora and Max , Then me and Jake

**JAKE:** Then you two [pointing at loren and eddie who were laughing because jake and kelly were talking over each other] get off and you only got 15 minutes to sign autoghraphs and take pictures got it

**LOREN: **[still laughing] Ok Jake we got it ,you can relax now and i dont even thing there would be a crowd that big

**KELLY: **[smiling] are you kidding me ? loren you are amazing of course there will be a crowd

[loren just nodded and smiled and Eddie took her hand and kissed the back of it ]


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it so far . Do you think i should brake mel and adam up since adam is going to NYU and have someone else become mel`s boyfriend?(I was thinking Cameron or Ian ? tell me what you think ) Anyway back to the story :p

-**PRIVATE JET-**

[Everyone woke up and they were all ready to get out of the plane]

**BRENDA OPENED THE JET`S DOOR AND THEY COULD HEAR A LOUD CROWD OF SCREAMING FANS**

**FANS: LEDDIE! LEDDIE! LEDDIE !**

****[Apparrentely that was their couple`s name and they loved it ]

**EDDIE:** see i told you they loved you ...but not more than me [smiled]

**LOREN:** [laughs] wow i didnt think it would be like this .

[everyone laughs]

[Max and Nora went out then Jake and Kelly and now it was their turn]

[Eddie felt Loren stiffen up and he grabbed her from her waist and kissed her ]

**EDDIE : **Lo you will be fine

**LOREN: **[smiles] that`s only cause i have you with me ,Eddie i don`t know what i would do without you

**EDDIE :**[SMILES] well lets hope you will never find out

[loren smiles and pulls him into a short kiss]

[Eddie and Loren walk out of the jet and the crowd goes crazy everyone is screaming their names to take pictures and to get autographs ,Loren and Eddie spent all their 15 minutes taking pictures signing a lot of autographs and talking to some fans]

**JAKE :**OK you guys we have our limos waiting its time to go 1

**LOREN: **OK jake

**EDDIE : **JAKE relax everything will be fine

[jake just walked away with loren and eddie following him ]

As loren and eddie were about to go into their limo a little girl who was about 5 ran up to them

**LITTLE GIRL : **wait wait please wait

[loren noticed and turned around to look at the girl and smiled]

**LOREN : **hi sweetie whats your name ?

**LITTLE GIRL: **HI my name is Emma and i am your biggest fan [pointing at Loren and Eddie]

**EDDIE : **[bending down like loren] well hello Emma what can we do for you ?

**EMMA: **hi i would like a picture and an autograph and i also would like to give you this

[ she took out a notebook out of her bag and handed it to loren]

**LOREN: **AW whats this [ she took the notebook and opened it ]

**EMMA : **i write songs just like you but mine arent good enough and i wanted to give them to you so you can read them hehe

**LOREN : [surprised]**oh wow an you sing?

**EMMA : **A little but not as much as you two you are incredible

**EDDIE : AWE **how sweet of you thankyou and we will definitley read them!

**EMMA: **really?

**LOREN : **OF COURSE [smiling] are you coming to the concert tonight?

**EMMA [SADLY]: **no the tickets were sold out ...

**EDDIE **[feeling sorry for her ]: well here you go [giving her two VIP tickets for lorens concert , loren smiled at how giving he was and smiled wider when she saw emma`s face lit up when eddie gave her the tickets]

**EMMA : **OH MY GOD REALLY? you are giving me 2 tickets for your concert oh my god thankyou so so so much

**EDDIE : **Of course anything to make a special little girl happy and you cannot miss my amazing girlfriend`s concert

[loren grined]

**EMMA:**[LAUGHED] thankyou so so much and you right you do have an amazing girlfriend i hope i will be like her one day

[ they all smiled And jake came to tell them that they are gonna be late]

**JAKE : **im sorry but the rockstars have to go or else were all gonna be late for loren`s concert

**EMMA:** HI it ok you must be jake its nice to meet you and it was nice to meet you [pointing at eddie and loren ] thankyou so much and i hope i will meet you again tonight bye and thankyou [ she ran of to who seemed to be her mum ]

**LOREN AND EDDIE: **bye Emma

**JAKE: **hmh nice kid

[loren and eddie laughed as they entered the limo]

[ in the limo everyone was lost in their own conversation ]

[loren`s phone rang]

-**phone call-**

_****__loren: hello ?_

_person: you cant even recognize me ha you really became a rockstar [laughs]_

_loren: [laughs] hi mel how are you doing ?_

_melissa: well ive had better days but im doing just fine _

_loren : oh whats wrong mel?_

_melissa: well first of all my i miss you soo much and second things arent going so well with Adam _

_loren: awe mel i miss you too but what do you mean?_

_mel: well duh what would you do without mighty mel ? its just hes going to NYU and we just keep having these stupid fights and im kinda fed up of it _

_loren: oh mel im so sorry well i know you well enough do whats best for you ...and call me whenever you need anything ok? i will always be here _

_mel: i know i know thanks lo _

_loren: sure ... mel i have to go but i will skype you tonight_

_mel : okay rockstar adios _

[loren_ laughs]_

_-__**end of phone call-**_

_****_**EDDIE : **everything ok?

**LOREN: **yeah mels just having problems with Adam

**EDDIE : **Oh im sorry

**LOREN: **yeah me too

[Eddie smiles and kisses her]

**LOREN: [smiling]**what was that for

**EDDIE: **Do i have to have a reason to kiss my girl?

**LOREN **: [smiling ] of course not

**[ the limo driver tells them they were there everyone is out of the limo and in the massive hotel to check in kelly and jake already went to their room]**

**WOMAN :** im really sorry but we only have three rooms available someone has to share

**LOREN : **OH dont worry Eddie can share with me

**NORA : **UM no hes not he can share with max and you can share with me

**LOREN:** MUM ! WHY CANT I SHARE WITH EDDIE? [eddie walked over to her and hugged her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder]

**NORA :** Because i said so loren and thats it no buts loren

**LOREN : **MUM! [ she glares at her mum and then turns to eddie and he pulls her into a tight embrace

**MAX: [**grabbed nora`s arm gently and pulled her away]

Nora the kids havent seen each other for days! let them share a room you know Eddie wont force her into anything shes not ready to do and Loren isnt that dumb to give in that easily

**NORA: [**sighs] you`re right max im sorry ... do you think she will forgive me ?

[max pulls her into and embrace ]

**MAX :**of course she will you are her mother

**NORA : **[ SMILES AT MAX ] ok fine loren you can share with eddie

**LOREN: **REALLY? max i dont know what you do to her but please keep doing it

[max laughs]

**NORA: **he is the best thing thats ever happend to me

**LOREN: **i can say the same thing these Durran boys we got tham wrapped around our fingers[laughs]

[everyone laughs ]

[they all went to their rooms to get ready for tonights concert]

-**EDDIE AND LORENS ROOM-**

**LOREN: **woow this is amazing !

[Eddie just smiles as he pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her forehead ]

[they were interupted by a knok on the door ]


	4. Authors note :D

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it and im glad you like the story so far ;p

i think im gonna break Adam and Melissa up and make Ian and Mel a couple as they have a lot more in common than Adam and Mel . I was also thinking about Eddie proposing in the next chapter on stage just like max did to katy but i think its too soon what do you guys think ?

Since its summer i will try and update 3 chapters a day but at the moment i have 2 exams and i have to study really hard for them but ill try my best to still update

Thanks again for following my story and keep reviewing :p


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry but i could`nt update but i was camping and there was no wifi and we came back home yesterday really late:/ Thankyou for all the amazing reviews and i do agree its too soon for Eddie too propose but a promise ring will be good :D hope you like this chapter ;p.

**EDDIE: **I`ll get that

**LOREN:** Mhm ok

[Eddie went to open the door and to his surprise he found Ian]

**EDDIE: **Ian!

**IAN:** Mate!

[they both laugh]

**EDDIE:** What are you doing here?

**IAN:**I had a gig in New York ,heard you were here and payed my dead best mate a visit [laughs]

[Eddie chuckles]

well are you gonna let me in or not?

**EDDIE: **OH yeah come on in man

[Eddie and Ian go inside ]

**LOREN** [surprised]: hey Ian

**IAN: **whats up valley girl?

[loren laughs]

**LOREN: **I need to go get ready i only have an 2 hours for the concert [as she looked at her watch]

**EDDIE: **Need any help ?[ laughs]

**LOREN:** nop im fine [laughs and runs away to the bedroom and locks the door]

**[ian grins as he walks over to Eddie on the couch]**

**IAN: **So mate how have you been ?

**EDDIE: **fine i guess what about you i havent heard from you in ages

**IAN:** yeah i was in New York and...

[kelly barged in to talk to Loren not noticing Ian was there]

**KELLY: [screaming]**loren where are you need to get ready [notices Ian and points at him] you what are you doing here they need to get ready you need to leave

**IAN: **well looks like im unwanted here mate ill visit you in LA

**EDDIE: **[Frustrated] No Ian wait , kelly you cant talk to him like that hes my best mate Loren is already getting ready im pretty sure she doesnt need your help and im sure we will make it in time so if you dont mind we are all busy kelly so get out !

**KELLY: **ok ok fine Eddie i`ll leave no need to get mad i was only trying to help [putting her hands up for truce] Tell Loren to call me exactly when she is ready I need to seak with her

**EDDIE: **ok bye kelly

[kelly nods and walks out ]

-nora and max `s room -

**NORA:[ pacing back and forth around the room]** I dont think this is a good idea they are too young I cant let my baby share a room with Eddie i wonder what they are doing right now

[max walks towards her]

**MAX:**Nora calm down ok? Everything wll be fine right now [looks at his watch] Loren is probably getting ready and knowing what kind of guy Eddie is ,hes probably just watching tv

**NORA:I **dont Max i should call her [max laughs and nods ]

- on the phone loren and Nora-

_nora: hey lo what are you doing?_

_loren: hey mum i was just getting ready until you called ... is something wrong?_

_nora: oh ok sweety no just checking on you making sure you have everything under control wheres Eddie? _

_loren: oh well now that you mention it do need some help with my makeup ...um i dont know i think hes watching tv with Ian_

_nora: Ill be right there ...wait Ian ?_

_loren: oh yeah Ian was in New York so he came by _

_nora: oh ok well ill come right up _

_loren : ok mum thanks _

_nora: sure sweety_

_-end of phone call-_

_[Nora turns around and sees max sitting on the edge of the bed grinning]_

**MAX:**I told you so ... theres nothing to wworry about

**NORA: **i know i know but i still have to check on my baby girl and she does need my help ...get ready while im gone we only have 2 hours left ok?

**MAX:**yes mum [chuckles]

[nora glares at him and leaves ]

-**Eddie and Loren`s room** -

[Eddie and Ian were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door Eddie groaned and went to open it]

**EDDIE:**Hey Nora [gesturing to her to come in ]

**NORA:**Hi Eddie and you must be Ian [now looking at Ian]

**IAN:**yes Im him[smiling]

**NORA: **nice meeting you [ smiling] now wheres Loren?

**EDDIE: **oh she`s in there [pointing to the room Loren was in ]

**NORA:**OK [walking towards the door and knocking] Loren its me let me in

[Loren opens the door and her mum comes in]

**NORA[AMAZED]: **WOW Lo you look amazing

[loren smiling shyly]

**LOREN:**Thanks now come on do my make up and is Eddie ready yet ?

**NORA:**[SMILING] No hes watching tv with Ian

[loren sighs ,Nora goes out of the room and walks up to Eddie]

**NORA [ a little loudly]: **Eddie get your butt of the couch and go get ready we only have one and a half hour till Kelly and Jake steal Loren away [LAUGHING AS GOING BACK TO THE ROOM]

**[loren heard and was laughing from her room and Ian was about to leave]**

**EDDIE:[laughing] ** yes mum [as getting up from the couch and glaring at Ian who was laughing] what are you laughing at werent you leaving or do you need help opening the door? [ laughing]

**IAN:**ok mate im leaving but come on i had to watch this cu in LA buddy[going out ]

**EDDIE: **HEY wait your nothing coming to Loren`s concert ?

**IAN: **No i don`t have a ticket

**EDDIE :**you dont need one you can just come with us be in the lobby in an hour and you got yourself a ride [ smiling]

**IAN:**great ok than cu in an hour [smiling ]

[Eddie closed the door and went to get ready ]

[Nora was done doing Lorens make up and she was amazed by how amazing Loren looked ]

**LOREN:**Mum thank you [getting up to give her a hug ]

**NORA**: its ok sweety and you look amazing now lets go show our boys how amazing their dates look

[they both laughed and walked out of the room Max was there sitting on the couch with Eddie]

[ Max noticed and got up and went next to Nora and complimented her and kissed her ,loren went behind Eddie and hugged him as he turned around his jaw dropped]

**EDDIE[STUNNED]: **WOW lo you ... you look... wow ..amazing

**MAX:**and i tought i looked good

[everyone laughed]

**EDDIE:**Well what are we waiting for? lets go show you off [smiling at Loren who was blushing]

[Eddie grabed Loren`s hand and walked out the door ,Max and Nora followed them and they went down to the lobby]

[Kelly and Jake were there talking to Ian when they saw Eddie and Loren holding hands they smiled and walked up to them]

JAKE: You two look amazing

KELLY : Yeah lo guess you really don`t need my help

IAN: wow its gonna be hard not flirting with you[ laughing]

EDDIE: IAN![glaring at him with a look of death]

[everyone laughed until a tall black man interrupted saying their limo washere]

[They all got inside and the limo drove off]


End file.
